1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beer dispensing system and more particularly pertains to dispensing beer through an ornate system utilizing a nostalgic, old-style gas pump housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beverage dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, beverage dispensers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing carbonated beverages are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,845 to Osawa; U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,561 to Mihalich; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,921 to Nagode; U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,889 to Simpson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,692 to Zionts et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,153 to Wellman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,634 to Osborn, issued Jun. 21, 1977, discloses a bottled water transfer device; U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,218 to Coja, issued Feb. 18, 1969, discloses a liquid dispenser for plural, mixed beverages from the original bottles; U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,084 to Parks, issued Aug. 21, 1951, discloses a coin or check controlled liquid dispensing apparatus having directive indicators; U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,750 to Svenson, issued May 17, 1938, discloses a liquid handling mechanism; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,246,804 to Edmundson, issued Nov. 13, 1917, discloses an apparatus for dispensing beverages.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a beer dispensing system for dispensing beer through an ornate system utilizing a nostalgic, old-style gas pump housing.
In this respect, the beer dispensing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing beer through an ornate system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved beer dispensing system which can be used for dispensing beer through an ornate system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.